Temptation
by S. Flame Eve
Summary: Clans form and fall all the time. Spirits of the fallen can only guide those willing enough to fight and protect. As destiny draws the next generation to a time of great joy or great turmoil, several cats are molding their own committed will. But even they cannot foresee what lies ahead.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: Hello! For once I'm starting something totally new. This will be the first book that I'll complete with eccentric characters and a simplistic but well thought out plot. Bear with me when I say that it will be a long and tedious journey. The outcome will be worth it in the end. Now, this story will revolve around Clan life and not so much entirely in it. Several POVs from all aspects of life will be here. Some falling shorter than others but it's all for the sake of entertaining you guys, the readers.**

 **Also, I started a pov so any questions and concerns will be answered there. My blog name is the same as my FFn username. You can find it on my profile page.**

 **Without further ado I give you 0 chapter!**

 **P** rologue

The moon was a floating disk in the star-baring sky. Speckled starlight gave way to a sense of warmth despite the heavy blanket of night. River water cascaded down the side, flowing roughly with rugged skin of the mountain.

"So it begins," a skinny tom filled in the cave watching as the small, gray shape quivered in fear despite himself. Illuminating in the gloom was the dark tom's eyes, sauntering after the young cat that easily blended within the surrounded rock way.

"You'll never get away with this," he spat, letting what was left of his fur bristle in derision. "They'll come for me and when they do you'll be crowfood!"

The black tom's belly rippled in quiet laughter. "Try as they might those fools won't be able to sour our seasons long plan. No, dear kit, your heroes paw-picked by the spirit dwellers of the stars cannot help you this time. Nor will they ever."

The shivering bundle of fur and meat glowered at the tom, fear flashing in his eyes but not giving the rogue the satisfaction of triumph over his battered faith.

"No," blood dripped down his muzzle as he struggled to stand-defiant against the seasoned tom. "You're the only fool I see. I may not have the power to stop you or the others here but someone will. StarClan willing, the-"

Heavy rocks smoldered his courageous grandeur. Crushing the air from his chest as the weighted earth pummeled what was left of his strength. His fire snuffed out by a simple, tenacious twitch of a tail.

The black rogue inched closer to the fallen and possibly dead cat. "Hm, that was a little unexpected occurrence but.." He trailed off, lifting his head to a ragged pelt tom and two other unnamed rogues.

"It worked out for the better. Wouldn't you agree?" He grinned from ear to ear as the band of three cats descended down toward the scrawny black cat.

"Castiel, honestly, you couldn't pick a better location than the back end of the valley?" The patchy-furred tom shouldered past his groupmate. His followers close behind his hindquarters.

Castiel chuckled. "If not here than where else, R'athn? We can't all roam freely as we once did. Thorn Valley is at its life expectancy and you know that better than anyone."

R'athn passed a halfhearted glance at the underfed tom. He wonder sometimes why he even bothered to commute when all his groupmate did was torture and preach about the coming days. When no hunger, no weather, nor valley would have to sojourn in their minds as long as they lived.

"Bastet is the one you should thank for that." R'athn growled. "He initiates attack patterns and the best possible places for food. I just do the tasks that he's given me and if I don't complete them to his satisfaction then punishment is the best next thing."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Yes, we all know _that_ bit. Your everyday message to 'stay focused' on what's at paw is most appreciated, R'athn."

He turned his back on the tom peering at his expecting guests. "Thankfully, he left the most potent position for me. Manipulation is my best skill, don't you agree?"

R'athn was already grabbing himself a rabbit carcass from a pile of half-frozen prey. His stationed cats licked their lips expectantly but he only shot a glare at them. They looked elsewhere.

He sunk down to his belly, tearing away at the thin morsel of more bone than meat. He was ravished from a trek down the mountain scanning for accessible territory to claim.

"When Bastet stops fretting impatiently over the next attack then I'll think about replenishing our lost numbers. But until then, stop jabbing me with questions."

The black tom whiskers twitched, chortling over said words. "No need to get hostile. I understand your motives. You want the job quick, fast and in a hurry."

"Damn straight." The rogue spittle bits of his food and saliva over his paws. Castiel frowned at the unrefined manners. He didn't surmise less of him.

"I'll just be over here interrogating the weak minded kitties." He smiled pleasantly glad to step away from such grotesque sight.

His prisoners huddled closer. A sea of pelts mashed into one seamless creation of unnatural colors. Castiel counted the heads of his cats, their genders, and possible ages. He registered a special file for each and every one of them before sealing it within his mind.

"I'm sure you've witness that little unlucky accident with that little leaf-cat of yours." His tail flicked to the uneven breathing of the small gray tom, crushed under the weight of rocks but still managed to survive.

"You wouldn't want something like that to happen anymore would you?" Several small heads shook back and forth before a much older cat whispered to them to seize action.

Castiel's muzzle raised in anticipation. "You there, small and with a weird twitch in your eye."

The tabby she-cat pricked her ears. A visible swallow passing down her throat. Her tiny paws were light as a feather when she padded closer to Castiel. He had much patients for the uncertain and naive.

She was a pretty little thing whatever her name was. It didn't matter. She would help in their future tactics in the long run.

"What's your name, lady?" Her eyes fell to her white toes that jerked even by the slightest bit of movement.

He asked again, letting his tail tip slide under her chin and lift her face to his. "Miss, I asked you for your name."

"E-Echolight, sir." She addressed with little formality.

"Oh, you do have some class about you, hm?" Castiel tittered. She nodded slowly unsure of his course of action.

"Don't be afraid, Echolight." His eyes bore into her. "I just want you to tell me a few things about your group. For instance, are their others below the mountain like you, or how you go functioning with your daily lives. Simple things."

Echolight quivered. "I-I'm n-n-not suppose to tell you. Smokefrost sai-"

"He's dead." R'athn spoke up from behind. His eyes guarded and neutral despite the shock reflecting in the warrior she-cat. Castiel warned him off with one look but the tom ignored him.

"He died fighting two of our cats when we told him to stand down and he didn't. It's his own fault." R'athn could briefly hear a whimper escape the mouth of the she-cat warrior.

She crumbled where she stood, muzzle hidden under her paws as a ripple of sorrow trickle down her body. Castiel jostle R'athn who took several paces back from the vexed black tom.

"You wanted nothing to do with this." He hissed. "So I would like for you to acknowledge my request in saying that you stay out of _my_ business." He unsheathed his claws.

Castiel's eyes narrowed. "Or I'll give you something so you will."

Ragged pelt shook with scorn as he drifted away again murmuring some nonsense. He kicked away his prey letting his followers scavenge the little to no remains.

He watched him go, eyes burning holes in the back of his pelt. Castiel shook himself padding past Echolight and to the clustered band of clancats. His eccentric smile spreading across his dark features. Golden-green eyes radiant against the gloom.

"Let's try this once more, shall we?" He stalked closer to them as they feared of what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter I

Chapter **I** : Rolling Stones

He shivered from nose to tail tip not at all bothered by how the cool season came so quickly. Then again, little did surprise him specifically on how the warm season changed to cool seasons and back again.

"How much longer before we break again?" The question rose and fell like the moon panning the star-struck skies. It was an elicit information that had to be dragged out-if not by the leader or senior cats-then by his blood kin.

A white pelt matching that of fluffy white clouds strode next to the juvenile. His bright amber gaze flickered into light humor as he equally padded with the agitated young tom. One, solitary grey ear twitched in minor greeting though it wasn't necessary.

His voice rumbled with much patience," be still, my son, there's something to enjoy with our constant travels. You should lighten up a little for things will only get better if you see them fit to be."

The long-haired tom regarded his father with a sour grumble. "You will never see me try."

"You wanna bet a couple of mouse tails for that?"

The loose band of rogues stopped as a single tail stuck straight up in the air. And for good reason as a swath of scents layered on the young tom's scent glands making him gag. His father shut his own mouth closed as-he too-caught on to a tiny whiff, but an amused twitch of his whiskers banished all unpleasantries.

"We're here," a voice bellowed from ahead of the troop. The young tom sat on his haunches wrapping his tail around his once white paws now caked with mud and other marshland debris.

The gray tom leading them continued," we will rest near their scent line or 'borderline' as they call it. They should be used to my scent by now. I'm hoping we come across one of their cats now but we may have come too late."

"Why wait?" A heavily striped tabby cat meowed. "Won't a whole group of us cause suspicion?"

The leader blinked. "True, but fanning out each and every one of you day by day would cause more harm than good. This is the best possible solution if not more."

Fog _, the one always avoiding a fight. The passionate speech giver and sympathetic senior cat. The responsible one recognized by his good-temperament. The leader of wise, careful words and a strong resolve._

"Bland." He muttered. A pelt brushed him nearly knocking him off his paws. He snapped his head back spotting the dark striped tabby strut across the marshland as if he owned it. Blue eyes glanced over at glowering pale golden.

 _Delta._ Clever. Silver-tongued and a heavy migraine to settle on. Obnoxious. Boastful and too proud to hold his water.

He yawned, adverting his seething gaze. "Delinquent."

"And what does that make you, Hail?"

Hail looked up to see a lithe she-cat. Pools of a shimmering yellow enveloped into his eyes making his fur spike along his spine.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He twisted around to groom down his ruffled long fur.

She snorted. "Oh, I'm sure you do."

"And how would you know?"

"I know a lot of things revolving around your brooding routine."

"...I do not. You're just assuming things like you always do."

"Well," she placed a delicate paw over her chest, appalled. "I certainly do _not._ I make careful calculations and predict the most possible outcome. How could you say such a thing?"

"That's how assumptions usual go." He flicked his tail as a-matter-of-fact. "Ragtag, though this is in your nature to annoy me and the burning desire to crawl under my skin very much pleases you, this isn't one of those days to try and get on my unlikable side."

Ragtag giggled. Her paw reaching up to her sputtering lips. "Was that supposed to be in general or currently?"

Hail lashed his tail from side to side clearly agitated by this nitpicking she-cat.

"What do you think?" He spat.

She shrugged her scrawny shoulders. "Beats me. Anyways, I think Fog is sending out a hunting group. Want to tag along?"

Hail didn't see the harm in going with her. _I'll get the peace and quiet I need out there._ His ears swiveled toward the frosted marshland. He wasn't too keen on actually finding prey but a break from the odd troop of cats was enough to send him running to hunt.

"...I didn't get an answer. Was that a yes or a no?"

Hail scowled, pushing himself to his paws and padding past the chipper ginger cat. She soon followed him, tail held high. The crunch of icy, dead tree leaves added a different pace to his usually quiet demeanor.

. . .

Long strands of fur brushed the pine-needled ground for the tenth time. Teeth gritting and tail lashing as his concentration was once again broken by a deliberate cough.

"Will you be _quiet_ , please?" He hissed softly losing another small morsel. It was vole. His favorite.

A dark tabby shape filed into the cover of reeds. "Oh, did I make you miss your catch? I'm so sorry." He jeered.

Hail growled wanting to claw some sense into Delta. Oh yes, he tagged along just to make sure the younger of the two had an eye watching him just in case. They had to keep the young' in line and that cat just so happened to be Delta.

 _"...You have my word."_ His chin up as he graciously offered to watch over Ragtag and him. _"Not a single beast out there will harm a single whisker. I swear it."_

The adolescent curled his lips up in disdain at the memory. And Ragtag had to leave to two alone, catching a scent of some exotic bird. "Revolting." He hissed.

Delta smelled the air too. "Hm, you're quite right about that, frog-breath. It does taste a little more rotten out here than usual." Hail glared at the tom who gave him a look that could kill. Would kill, if eyes had the capacity to do so.

"Eyes on the prey and not me."

"You're the only one I see as a target."

He growled. "That so?"

Tension crackled thick in the air as they squared with one another. Claws unsheathed and teeth baring down on opposite toms.

"What are you doing here?"

Both toms angled their ears to the new voice. It was female and unfamiliar. A ebony black she-cat stood several mouse-lengths away from the rogues. Her single white paw placed carefully on mud-colored vole. Green eyes trained on the tom's and not the squirming vermin beneath.

Her bony frame stuck out the most despite her cool gaze staring back at the trespassers. Now that he noticed- about this wild she-cat-her pelt stuck out at weird angles as if she hardly had time to groom it. Her limbs shook despite her firm grip on the tiny bit of prey.

"I ask again," she rasped, coughing once or twice to catch herself to speak. "What are you doing here, rogues?"

"Passing through." Delta flicked his tail in swift greeting to the wary she-cat.

"Liar." She immediately replied. Her fur-what's left of it-stuck out twice its size, making Delta take step backward.

"Now," she snarled, squashing the creature underpaw as she crouched lower to eye both tom-cats. "I'll ask one more time, wha-"

"...For StarClan's sake, Ryepaw. What are you doing?"

The she-cat stiffened. Her eyes shifting from side to side; oddly freightened for what ever cat called her. Hail narrowed his eyes at her and for a stoic shape appeared from around a thorn bush.

Burrs clung stubbornly to his ginger pelt but his eyes didn't deter him from this rather awkwardly place scene. "Ryepaw, you're very softhearted to have sympathy for a couple of good-for-nothing rogues."

"Hey!" Delta exclaimed.

The tom ignored him coming in front of an unsteady Ryepaw. She kept her eyes at her flattened vole and not meeting the tabby's eyes.

"What's the matter now?" He breathed, a soft smile playing over his muzzle. She shrunk lower to the ground avoiding those forest green eyes.

 _Why?_

"Sorry to interrupt your chat but I do believe she was trying to get to some point about boundaries and us crossing?" Hail interjected.

Ryepaw flashed him a look of relief but it vanished as quickly as it came. She returned to that stony, guarded gaze and Hail relinquished his own frosted glare. The ginger tom-on the other paw-didn't seem too happy that he had to break continuity. He eyed them both with a blazing intensity melting Hail's own facade. Hail was young but he wasn't that stupid to take on strength rivaling his father's or even Fog's.

"Ah yes," the tom hissed. "Why are you here, rogue? I'm sure our scent markers would have kept you both at bay."

Delta groaned heavily, slapping his tail across the side of his face and shaking his head. " _That_ was the foul smelling scent we came across early on." It dawned on Hail too, though weak it still packed some sort of kick to the stomach.

"Our scent markers," the tabby murmured. He paced back and forth over the invisible wall of scents. "They've weakened."

He didn't bother to confront the rogues again and instead turned to the skinny black she-cat. "I'll have to report this to Lightstar. Grab what prey you have and join me back to camp."

"But what about them?" She angled her ear toward Hail and his group-mate. "We can just leave them here wondering around this part of territory." At least some cat was acknowledging their presence.

"Don't worry. Those flea-pelts will be joining us too." He flashed both rogues an eerie grin.

Delta bristled at his words. "You have no right over us!"

The ginger warrior chuckled. "You did almost cross into our territory and if it weren't for Ryepaw here you'd be crowfood. Also, I'd like to know the reason why you two were lurking so close to the border."

Hail gaze shifted into utter surprise. _We were so careful in masking our scent!_

"That's none of your concern." The white tom meowed. "We have done nothing wrong and you're just making assum-"

"Rogue, do not test me. I have little patience for outsiders. This _apprentice_ here was kind enough not to kill you on the spot." Ryepaw flinched, weaseling her way between the dispute.

"Foxclaw, it might be best to continue this elsewhere. There may very well be others out there, watching them and us. Camp is the safest option to interrogate them. We can't trust no one out here alone now." The she-cat croaked. It resembled the gradite sounds of claws scraping rock.

Foxclaw flicked his tail thoughtfully. "Very well." He conceded before padding over the border to shoulder Hail closer to his companion.

Hail snarled at the large tabby who glowered at him. "Do not resist, lest you want some scratches on that muzzle of yours." The tom shoved him again who was pushed against Ryepaw. Her mouth clamped over the flat vole. She paid him no mind.

This was turning out to be one eventful day.

They were soon joined by two more warrior cats. A tom and a she-cat. Their stares were curious ones and a bit wary. Why were they so on edge was beyond Hail. Sure, they were cats not native to the land but these wild cats should be used to bystanders like them by now?

The thick blankets of snow made the journey no easier. It started a while back right after departure over the territorial line. The flecks of snow stuck to his already long pelt making it harder to walk. He had short legs and each paw step was an awaiting trap to fall over. He cursed when he did earning a mouthful over frozen water or-in worsecases-fur being snagged on a hidden prickly bush.

Delta had no worries whatsoever. His long, confident strides left him from the clumsy mishaps that Hail was suffering from. For once, Hail would've minded a sneer or two just to ease his inner frustrations.

"Keep up, mangepelt." The new she-cat growled, easing her steps for the rogue to catch up.

Hail shook his forepaws each in turn, glaring sinfully at her. "You're the only diseases-written creature I see here." He spat, tail lashing.

She hissed at him lifting a paw to strike when the tom bouldered into her, knocking her away from the rest of the group. His claws were unsheathed as he scratched her nose and cheek, spitting in her face. She retaliated by kicking him in his belly. He lurched, groaning as sharp pain exploded from below. A force snatched his scruff sending him tumbling back and away from his aggressor.

"Thistlenose!" She gasped. The wired gray tom pinned Hail to the slushy ground of mud and snow. His paw stained of blood but not his own as his thorn-sharp claws dug deeper into the rogue's chest. Hail gritted his teeth from hissing. The adrenaline pumping through his veins began to dwindle.

"Bad move." Thistlenose growled, adding pressure to the new wound. Hail groaned, writhing under the tom's power.

"Enough." Foxclaw meowed, helping up the speckled white she-cat. "I think he's learned his lesson now. We can't afford to waste anymore energy on them. Camp is a few fox-lengths away. If you can make it." The burly tom lead his group away. Ryepaw and the white she-cat stepped closer to Delta who looked back with contempt.

Hail huffed, staggering to his feet when Thistlenose relinquished his hold. "Try that again and you'll find my claws in your neck."

The thick-furred tom grunted, limping at the back of the patrol. His right paw stuck close to his blooded chest. At the last moment of the brawl he pulled a claw when he was forced away from his enemy. It was a mouse-brained move but a defensive one at best.

"No promises." He rolled away his worries of a hostile greeting with a twitch of his ear. Fog warned them of making enemies with these Clanner-cats. They may be the solution needed to start a new life, and he may have caused a fatal blow to their season worth of plans.

* * *

 **Author's note: Right now we're just introducing a few of our furry friends from outside Clan territory and within. Next chappie should clear up a few things if not more.**


	3. Chapter 3: Chapter II

Chapter **II** : Seasonal Change

Aspenpaw blinked sleepiness from her eyes, purring as another fitful dream sated her desires. He tail curled over her moss covered back legs, shaking them loose. Sunlight spilled through into the den baking the black-and-white apprentice in it's gentle warmth.

 _Time to dazzle my subjects._

However, the black-and-white apprentice had other things on her mind; toms. She only tries to grab their attention for her own personal gain. She may as well be the prettiest thing walking four legs and her cunning nature and persuasive ways will get her far enough. For the best share of prey to the best hunting and border patrols should would ask for it all. It was a deliberate setup for her reputation as the best apprentice the Clan could ever hope for.

She slept until sunhigh already being sent out once for hunting patrol and a dusk patrol the day before. Warriors dragged themselves from cozy dens on frosty ground and cool, crisp morning air. Aspenpaw purred as one clumsy warrior fell over his own paws and right into the side of a queen who snarled back. Tensions were staked high especially because of the very few numbers of kits that greenleaf. And the ones who were birth died earlier on by disease or snatched up by some predator of the night.

Their deputy, Crowflight was careful to leave enough to defend camp. The Nightstriker was never really discovered several moons ago and everybody was still shaken raw by the loss of Leafpelt. Even worse, Ryepaw was caught in that nightly whirlwind and damaged by that same murderous creature.

For two whole moons her sister would not speak about her encounter. Ryepaw's vocals were damaged, yes, but even after a transition to heal she still refused to speak. Aspenpaw dug her claws deep within the soil. Fury filled her vision but she shook it clear. She couldn't afford to lose her temper. The Clan came first, her sister second. For now, she had an eye for toms just to keep herself busy.

She's greeted by her mentor, Thorntail. An average sized tom with a golden-brown pelt which was dull and unimpressive to match his description. He had potential but little so that it wouldn't set her hunger.

"Afternoon, Aspenpaw. Sleep well last night?" He asked. Eyes fell over her ruffled fur.

A cool breeze drifted between them making the she-cat fluff out her sleek pelt. "If well you mean by standards of disturbed than yes, it was well."

The tom's eyes gentled. "You still miss him."

She turned her head away not wanting the emotions to well up in her eyes again. "I don't see why it had to be him of all cats."

"We grieve. We all do but we also live on for those who were lost." Thorntail meowed, dropping his tail across the she-cat's small shoulder.

"Does one loss cause a mother to lose her will to live and does _one_ loss cause the Clan to revert to suspicion within their own walls?" She snapped back. "Does one loss call for a patrol to rally warriors to sneak into enemy territory thinking the outcome would benefit the prey in our fresh-kill but instead causes a death of another and a cat so traumatized she can't even trust her own kin?

He frowned. His tail seemed like more weight to bare than a comforting gesture. She shrugged it off going elsewhere to clean her pelt.

"I didn't think so." She tossed over her shoulder, sitting near the nursery as she swiped her tongue across her shoulder.

The woven bramble den shook revealing a tri-colored cat. Her eyes reflecting the same color as the sky. "I saw you." The emerged cat mewed, wrapping her tail around her paws.

"Doesn't every cat see a little drama now and again?" Aspenpaw said between licks.

"He was only trying to show some compassion and you threw it right back in his face. Aspenpaw, I thought Nightfall taught you better."

Aspenpaw flinched at that name. It always sent chills down her spine every time cats spoke of her. "She did, but I guess it didn't get through well enough. Everyone expects me to move on but my family is falling about like this Clan is. Why can't they see that? Or are they to oblivious to the fact that our numbers are dropping off like flies on the first break of leafare?"

" _MarshClan_ is not defeated until the last warrior has fallen. Do not mock your heritage or your birthplace. It's all you have right now." The queen spoke furiously. "We will prevail. We always find a way never looking for another Clan's help like our enemies so leisurely do. That makes us ten times as durable. As _strong_."

"Daisytail, you're with kits. Your lecture will stress them out as well as yourself." The apprentice glanced at the queen who subconsciously brushed her tail across her belly almost feeling the squirm of lives within her.

Daisytail sighed. "Think about what I said, alright? I can't always be with you like this. You're your own cat. You've always been the moment you opened those sparkling blue eyes. Speaking with your father will help as well."

Aspenpaw rolled her eyes at the mention of that tom. He didn't care about her life neither Ryepaw or even her dead little brother. He had them only for the Clan when the few kits MarshClan had seasons ago didn't make it at all. Not one. So, he felt the need to compensate for the lost lives. Her father did not love her mother nor did he spare her a heartbeat of his time. His duties were far more important as he had high hopes to lead this miserable Clan one day. No MarshClan cat in their right mind would follow him.

Besides, he had no close connection with his current deputy-nor did he really care. No outstanding talents to impress his Classmates with. No wisdom, amazing strength, or hunting skills. He was pathetically average as he forced himself to be. Still, he wanted to prove himself.

"We must be cursed by StarClan themselves if we're suffering this much." She muttered under her breath. She walked away from Daisytail, promising to bring her something to eat.

Aspenpaw padded to the low pile of prey, picking through the frozen morsels to find a cold squirrel at the bottom. Its tail trudged under her paws and she craned to hold it higher. She wasn't about to trip over this thick-furred piece of rodent. It was a rare treat to come by in the swamps. The rival-BirchClan-hones all the delicious forest prey for themselves. And insist on hunting on MarshClan's lands for sport.

Her ear twitched at the sound of approaching pawsteps. The early hunting patrol was finally returning. Her mew of greeting died in her throat at the sight of two unfamiliar bodies surrounded by the patrol. She spotted her sister in the middle, ushering a dark tabby on the right of her.

She waved at her sister who gave her a swift glance. She smiled at her littermate hoping to make some sort of breakthrough but as always she was ignored. Aspenpaw hiss was muffled by fur and she hurried to drop of the squirrel in hopes of seeing just what kind of situation they were brought into, again.

. . .

"They don't belong here!"

"Drive them out!"

"What have you done?"

"Quiet! All of you! Your leader speaks!" Crowflight yowled. The ripple of bristling cats fell silent.

A small yellow cat gazed down at the newcomers. She gave a critical stare letting the presence sink into every cat present. Aspenpaw squeezed between two warriors just to get a better view. She deposited the squirrel and raced back forgetting to make sure Daisytail actually received it.

 _She'll be fine._

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" She demanded. Her eyes burning into Thistlenose.

The tom gulped before taking a step forward. "Lightstar. I can tell you that we weren't expecting to see these mongrels so close to our border. Ryepaw,"he flicked tail to the she-cat,"by slim chance spotted the two rogues inching closer into our territory. We were doing the round of our hunting patrol when Foxclaw too, found them."

Lightstar nodded regarding the males with little notice. "I'd like to hear more of this in my den, Thistlenose. You as well, Ryepaw."

Foxclaw stepped beside Thistlenose annoyed that he didn't receive anything from his report. "What about them?"

The small she-cat blinked at the rogues who were inching together despite the disgust in their faces. "Guard them by the old tree stump until I return." She swept her tail behind her as she entered her den along with the warrior and shaken apprentice.

Foxclaw hissed headbutting Delta in the shoulder who passed a soft growl before forced to haul himself against the iced tree bark. Hail joined him on the other side, avoiding to touch pelts with the arrogant tom.

Aspenpaw kneaded the ground the entire ordeal. Excitement buzzing her ears. A pelt brushed hers making her jump in retaliation. Quickly she realized that it was her denmate, Mudpaw. The squashed vole between his jaws.

He placed it in front of her, letting his eyes wonder over the rogue males. "Can you believe it? We have prisoners in our own camp!" Energy bubbling into his leap. He could be so goofy sometimes.

Aspenpaw swiped a playful paw at him. "Quiet or they'll hear!" She gave a nudge. "This is something. Unexpected but something."

"Do you think something dreadful will happen to them?" He asked.

She sniffed at his ruined prey, flicking her tongue over her nose. "Like what, exactly?"

He shrugged. "Blind them. Kill them. Torture them on demands of other rogue cats whereabouts."

Aspenpaw mused over his words. "The last might be possible. Maybe one of those scoundrels might be the cat who's been hunting our Clanmates." Her tail twitched at that.

Mudpaw sank down to wrap tentative jaws around his prey once more; taking a small bite and pushing it to the she-cat. "We won't know until Lightstar gives the word. Knowing her she'll just drive them out."

"Pity."

The she-cat apprentice bent down to take a small bite as well, passing prey back and forth until nothing but bones remained. Afterwards, Mudpaw and her shared tongues chasing words of the slowest day in leafbare as it changed into another season.

It wasn't long before their leader came from her den along with her warrior and apprentice. She nodded to Crowflight who passed on another hunting patrol consisting of three warriors. Times were harder now than ever.

"MarshClan, as you may know that a patrol has brought in two unidentified rogues. They may be a threat to our lives, but we know nothing of them. I would like to asking questions and if they truly are the only rogues in this area."

The closest cat two them hissed. Hail arched his back and bared his teeth sending the warrior edging closer. By luck, Foxclaw was their to shove them away.

Lightstar continued,"From this day onward they will become are prisoners. This was a difficult decision to ma-"

"You can't!"

"We can't spare another mouth to feed!"

"You're leading an attack right to us!?"

"Silence!" She yowled, claws gripping the tips of tree bark in which she stood. "I will not be interrogated by my own Clan. Save that for our captives."

"Sorry to interrupt but I think we can have a say in this too." Hail stood up ignoring the hisses and growls from marsh cats.

Lightstar sat on her haunches giving him a curious look. "What makes you think we want to hear anything from you at this this time?"

Hail smiled. "My troop's leader has been watching your Clan and the others rather closely before he came for us. Twice have we been rejected by the Clan near the sea and another at the edge of a birch forest, and once driven out by the cats in the mountains. He was given a dream..."

A cat from in front mewed with interest.

"This dream was a bloody path in which all of you including us would have to walk down. Not unless we unite and conquer the forces threatening to tear you apart."

"Is it really wise to be telling them anything about why we're here?" Delta grumbled casting a glance at the clancats shifting farther away.

Hail hailed up his tail for his groupmate to hush.

"You received an omen?" A pale ginger and white she-cat craned her head over taller bodies.

The white tom furrowed his brow. "I...don't know what that is exactly. All I've been told that it was a dream sent by an ancient cat bathed in starlight."

MarshClan rippled in surprise, murmuring to one another. The same she-cat crossed the clearing over to Lightstar who descended down from her podium.

"Rogue," she meowed. "What makes your group so special that you start having dreams of nothing?"

The she-cat eyes widened. "Lightstar." Short outbursts of her confide worries was astounding.

The leader twitched her ear for silence. "Speak."

Hail raised his head defiantly. "Maybe you should ask my leader about that. He's the one who was gracious enough to receive it."

"Where is this leader of yours, or is that a lie to keep you from starving?" The she-cat smirked when she saw dismay twinkle in his gaze.

The white rogue curled his tail over his paws looking over yonder. "He was waiting at your border early part of today. I'm not sure if he missed a patrol or not but now witnessing no cat speaking of our group other than us two, I think so."

A dark gray pelt came beside Lightstar. His head low submissively. "I'll send a patrol right away to fetch his leader."

"No. I will not risk my cats into an ambush." She conceded.

Crowflight stared at her. "Then what do you suppose we do?" Her tail lashed from side to side tired of the look of a challenge in the rogue's eyes. She turned away, tail bushing out as leaks of her anger seeped out.

"We will bring their leader to us. I want a sunhigh patrol starting today. Include that rogue or the other in it. Do any means possible to drown their group out. Make them bleed, scare them to leave a scent, anything but don't kill them. Not yet." The small yellow cat bunched up her muscles and made massive leave for the rickety branch. It swayed even under her tiny weight.

"I would like to hear more about this silly story and see if they are truly a threat to my Clan. No cat is ever to leave the camp without at least two others. You know that rule rather well." She disappeared in her den once more swallowed up by the hanging lichen.

Hail neck fur rose but lied flat again when she vanished from sight. He took breath not realizing he was holding any and sat back down on his haunches.

"You're a strange one." A voice so close to his ear made him flinch. He stared at that same she-cat whose pelt melted with the colors of dark and light.

He snorted. "You're one to talk."

She purred. "Don't mind Lightstar. She means well for the cats she cares for. Outsiders makes her wary as it should to anyone with good sense." She glanced over as his claw marks to the chest which were dotted were dried up blood.

"Does it hurt?"

Hail shook his head but passed his tongue over his sore chest. "It stings a little but why does it concern _you_ so much, wild cat?"

Aspenpaw scowled. "It doesn't. I was only asking sorry if that was such a bothersome question."

Hail wondered what sort of function this cat played in the Clan. So far he figured the older cats hunted and patrolled the territory. There was a leader-of course-and what looked to be a cat below her status. A few queens, young and elderly which surprised him the most as those stages of a cat slowed a large group down and was left to fen for themselves.

"Why bother sticking around a dangerous and filthy rogue, hm?"

She paused casting her gaze to the sinking horizon. Colors of crimson and gold meshed into one cascading wall of hues. It was a spectacular view even with the tips of pine trees cutting off the majestic scenery.

"You intrigue me. Out of all the things I've seen and been through never once have I been this interested in an outsider."

"What makes me so special?"

She shook her head, green eyes shimmering with humor. "If I told you you would choke on your spit."

Hail narrowed his eyes at the peculiar she-cat. "Try me."

He could already see her eyes dulling with interest. "Some other time. I think it's about time I take my leave before I put us both into trouble."

The tips of her tail fur brushed his chin making him shiver. He shivered repugnance not knowing that his rival was watching the whole encounter, eyes lit with envy. "What's your name?" The words slid out of his tongue before he realized it.

The bi-colored she-cat shook powder of snow from her pelt. Her white marks show clearer now. Her muzzle was the only part visible as a small plume of air broke when she spoke. "The less you know about me, the better but if you insist on knowing it's Aspenpaw."

She was gone, not from sight but from his vision as a flurry of snowflakes clouded his eyes. He sneezed as one fell down his nose-turning cold. _Aspen_ paw. _This wild cats carry foreign names as strange as they come by._

He settled down, scooping a mound of ice and snow from underneath to make a bare patch for his belly. He still shivered despite himself. His ear swiveled back when he heard Delta cough once and shift farther away.

"Don't get comfy with them. They'll only cause problems in the future." The dark tabby growled.

Hail wrinkled his nose, pushing his face into his thick tail and closing his eyes to let a stiffness of slumber fall over him like the snowfall.

"That's the least of my worries."

 **A/N: Update on the blog for chapter one and two. Getting chummy eh? But that's only what lies above surface. We've nearly begun.**


End file.
